


Bled and Boned

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Double Drabbles [6]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Breastfeeding, But In A Vampire Way, F/M, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Sharma has an interesting method of feeding.
Relationships: Sharma (Castlevania)/Reader
Series: Hentai Double Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716199
Kudos: 18
Collections: HentaiCactus's Reader Inserts





	Bled and Boned

Sharma's fang pierces your nipple. It stings, but the pain is soon forgotten as he starts sucking.

He has one hand braced against the mattress beside you, the other cupping your left breast. His thighs bracket your hips, holding you down. The sheet beneath you grows damp from your dripping juices as Sharma steadily suckles blood from your nipple. You whine as he licks the tiny wound closed. You feel his hard cock slide against your belly as he changes position to take your other breast into his mouth. There is a small burst of pain has his fang pierces your nipple, then only pleasure as he feeds from you.

You're woozy from blood loss by the time he finishes his meal.

He asks, very politely, "Shall I make love to you?"

"Please."

He moves so you can spread your thighs for him.

You're so slick already that his cock slides in easily, his thick hardness filling you up. He pumps into you in a steady rhythm, slowly gaining speed until you're writhing under him. You come hard, your walls clenching around his cock.

"May I?" he asks.

You nod, and he releases a hot torrent of cum inside you.


End file.
